


The Power of Stevie Nicks

by MissTyler



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Mulder and Emily in a car ride to Maggie's house, Emily has questions.





	The Power of Stevie Nicks

After almost two years of having Emily in his life, Mulder was pretty much used to driving the little girl around whenever it was necessary. He'd take her to the daycare, to playdates, to regular checkups with a doctor he and Scully trusted, and like right now, to Maggie's house.  
  
It wasn't a long ride, but Mulder would fill the car with music everytime. It started when Emily wouldn't say much to him, and having an awkward silence with a child felt weird. Weren't kids supposed to babble about everything all the time? So Mulder decided that it was the perfect time to introduce the king of rock to the little girl. Two years later, she probably knew more Elvis songs then him.  
  
Except today. Today he decided to change a bit.  
  
"That's not Elvis", she noticed the tape cover as he handed it to her. Emily hadn't said much, she seemed almost thoughtful.  
  
"No, Fleetwood Mac."  
  
She stayed quiet during the whole "The Chain", "Gipsy" and "Landslide". Finally speaking at the end of the last one.  
  
"Can I marry girls?"  
  
And THAT is the power of Stevie Nicks.  
  
"Uh... I- uh." Well, he was not expecting that. He could go over the issues of the conservative laws in America, and how things were slowing progressing, and yet not being enough progressive, but somehow it felt like that's not what she meant. "Yeah. Sure, if you and those girls are up to it."  
  
She shook her head in agreement, thoughtful again. He could almost see the dots connecting above her head.  
  
"Can we both wear dresses?"  
  
"Why not".  
  
Emily shook her head again, and paused in silence for a moment.  
  
"Can we have ice cream?"  
  
"At the wedding?"  
  
"No, right now."  
  
Mulder laughs, "Yeah, whatever makes you happy".


End file.
